<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soothing Stargaze by Pvt_Winters (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173342">Soothing Stargaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pvt_Winters'>Pvt_Winters (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Mild Comfort, Stargazing, space/stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pvt_Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko takes Diana for a night of stargazing to soothe Diana after a day of being distraught.</p><p>Takes place right after <em>The Weights on Her Chest</em>.</p><p>Dianakko Week 2020. Day 6: Space/Stars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soothing Stargaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here's something short and simple once again...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Luna Nova rooftops</strong>
</p><p>After spending much of the evening helping Diana cope with being humiliated by Chloe in front of the whole academy, Akko decided to take Diana to the rooftops for a night of stargazing to soothe her feelings.</p><p>"Akko, I don't think we should do this..." Diana protested as she stepped out of the window of her dorm onto the roof. She felt uneasy standing on the sloped roof of Luna Nova which wasn't meant to be stood on. The bruise that Chloe left on her gut didn't make it any easier for Diana to maintain her balance.</p><p>"Relax, Diana!" Akko reassured as she held the blonde's right hand to help her stay balanced on the sloped roof. "I did this at my house in Japan all the time!"</p><p>"All the time?" Diana blinked in confusion at what she heard.</p><p>"It's a Japanese thing!" Akko explained. "We liked to sit on the roof of our houses when we want to go watch the stars!"</p><p>"That seemed very dangerous..." Diana remarked.</p><p>Diana almost fell forward because of the extra weight of her huge chest, but Akko caught her immediately and helped her regain balance.</p><p>"It can be dangerous if you're not careful." Akko said. "Here, let me help you."</p><p>Placing both hands on Diana's waist, Akko helped the blonde sit down on the roof and kept her from slipping.</p><p>"There!" Akko let go of Diana after making sure she wouldn't slip, before sitting down on the roof next to Diana. "Now we can watch the stars together!"</p><p>Diana still felt uneasy for being in a place that she shouldn't be, much less a place where the extra weight of her huge chest could potentially work against her. But being able to watch the stars from this position with Akko by her side feels... comforting...</p><p>"You can lie down if you want." Akko then suggested as she lied down on the roof.</p><p>Diana did as suggested.</p><p>"This is... kind of nice?" The blonde noted. It felt as if her huge breasts have become weightless, as her back and shoulders suddenly feels relaxed.</p><p>"See? I told you that it'd be relaxing for you!" Akko said. "You can forget all about the hassles of having huge tits!"</p><p>"Akko!"</p><p>The brunette quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, I shouldn't be so loud."</p><p>Diana then let out a sigh. "It's alright. I'm just envious of other girls not having to carry so much literal weight on their chest..."</p><p>Akko chuckled at hearing that. "Huh. Everyone felt really jealous about you being so huge, but you were jealous about everyone being small?"</p><p>Diana responded with her own chuckle. "You probably remember how it felt to be carrying that much weight when you were briefly turned into me a few days ago." She pointed out.</p><p>"Oh that. It did hurt my back and shoulders to have such huge tits, even if for just a few minutes..." Akko remarked. "Imagine having back pains and stiff shoulders every day for years..."</p><p>Diana nodded at that.</p><p>The blonde suddenly moved her hands up to undo the top three buttons of her top before sticking both her hands into her cleavage. When she pulled her hands out, she held two pair of binoculars.</p><p>"You said we are stargazing..." Diana informed as she passed one binocular to Akko. "But the perfectionist in me wants to have a closer and more accurate view of the stars..."</p><p>Akko paused for a bit before taking the binocular. "Whatever you say!"</p><p>And with that, the two girls spent a few hours lying on the rooftops next to each other, using their binoculars to watch the stars. Akko got really excited when she saw the constellation that the Shiny Rod turned into after the destruction of the Noir Missile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>